


If time (and our fathers) allows it

by unxpctedlygreat (Yurika_Schiffer)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Rodrigue and Lambert seen in passing, Rule 63, Tears, fem!Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/unxpctedlygreat
Summary: She’s getting cockblocked by their fathers and truly, that is the most infuriating thing in the world.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dimilix really out there making me expose myself..... (both for the genderbending my fav and also I guess the pregnancy, woops) I wrote the first chapter of this like two months ago, then today I decided I wanted porn so here I am?
> 
> The smut is in chapter 2!
> 
> Felix is a cis woman here, so if that's not your thing, feel free to close the tab and ignore this!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy your read!

Announcing her pregnancy has gone… much better than she had anticipated. Their friends are all overjoyed for them and, much to her dismay, already planning gifts of all kinds, even though there are still months before she’s due.

Her brother has taken the news with a little more shock than she had expected, but it seems more related to the fact that he hasn’t considered that her dating Dimitri might lead to babies. She doesn’t really blame Glenn. She hadn’t considered that just yet either, until she’d found out she was expecting one.

Announcing it to their fathers is… the worst. She would have thought that a grandchild would make them feel miserable because of the reminder that they were getting old, but as it turns out, they’re _delighted_ to be grandfathers. Which does not bode well for her peace of life.

And indeed, after they tell them, both her father and Lambert start showing up more often, usually under the pretence of wanting to spend more time with their kids.

But Felix isn’t blind nor dumb and she knows their sudden interest in hers and Dimitri’s life has everything to do with her pregnancy. Especially since they keep coming for lunch or dinner, only to cook those awfully healthy meals with too much greens for her personal tastes that she has spotted in a few of the pregnancy books Mercedes has already gifted her with.

It’s starting to seriously grate on her nerves that they seem to think she’s unable to take care of herself. And it’s not even like she doesn’t cook healthy stuff for herself and Dimitri every day, either. Dimitri is a disaster in the kitchen and since he can’t actually taste anything, he tends to eat whatever falls under his hand when he’s hungry. She’s taken to feed him good, healthy meals so that he doesn’t wither away from terrible eating habits. Really, there is no need for their fathers to come every day _just to cook_. She can do that just fine.

Especially since they somehow always manage to knock on their door at the very moment she and Dimitri finally find some time to relish in each other and to get handsy.

She’s getting cockblocked by their fathers and truly, that is the most infuriating thing in the world.

The next time it happens is on a rainy Friday.

She makes sure to get her hands on Dimitri as soon as he’s come home so that they can hopefully have some time together before either of their fathers rings the bell. She drags him to their bedroom, pushes down on the bed and immediately straddles him with the full intention of kissing his brains out and riding him to oblivion. Dimitri is eager and willing under her body, his hands already pushing up her skirt as he moans against her mouth, breaths already quick and shallow even though they’ve barely started.

It _ought_ to be the occasion for them to finally let out some steam. She might be desperate and horny, but so is he. It’s always easy to see when he’s getting worked up, with the way his kisses would last a beat longer, be a bit deeper, and the way his hands would linger on her skin a little longer… They both definitely need this.

But of course, because the Goddess has it out for Felix, as she always does, just as Dimitri slips a hand in her underwear, the doorbell rings.

She considers, for a second, to say fuck it all and just fuck her boyfriend despite their fathers— because it cannot be anyone else but them, truly— waiting at the door. But Dimitri has stiffened under her and she can always tell when the mood evades him entirely.

Groaning, she gets up and grabs her vest, haphazardly thrown on the chair next to their bedroom door. She walks up to their flat’s door, followed by a mildly confused and concerned Dimitri. She slips on her shoes and picks up her umbrella from the stand by the door. She turns to face Dimitri and pulls him down for a quick kiss, a sweet and short affair, before throwing the door open and glaring at the two men standing there.

Her murderous gaze stops her father short of greeting them, which is wise of him, and she pushes past them and into the corridor.

“You know where to find me,” she calls out to Dimitri, who’s probably still trying to make sense of the situation.

(She makes sure to text him a better explanation, with the explicit order not to tell their fathers where she’s staying because she doesn’t trust them not to just up and come bother her here as well. He simply texts back his understanding and finishes his message with a heartfelt “I love you”. She spends the following evening trying to convince Annette and Mercedes that no, she’s not completely smitten, okay?)

* * *

The next afternoon, she goes home. She dislikes leaving Dimitri alone with his thoughts for too long, even when they have a fight. She knows nothing good comes out of it. She also does miss him, though she would rather die than admit it upfront and unprompted.

She finds him on the couch with a plate of what’s probably the meal their fathers had planned to cook for them the night before. He looks up when he hears her approaching, his face breaking into a bright smile. She can’t help the fond look she sends his way then.

Sitting next to him, she leans against his side. He shifts to accommodate her presence, slipping an arm around her waist and pressing a quick kiss against her hair. He resumes eating shortly after, though it has got to be harder now that he has given an arm away to her. Either way, he doesn’t seem to mind.

“Sorry for leaving you with my old man and your father,” she says. She _is_ sorry to have abandoned him with these old fools.

“Oh, it’s alright. Your comfort is important, I’m happy you take the steps necessary to ensure it. I did have to come up with an excuse as to why you left so quickly though, since I don’t believe it wise to tell them they were interrupting us.”

“You should have told them. Maybe then they’d finally leave us alone. Sothis, I swear I feel like we haven’t had sex in ages.”

Dimitri puts his plate down on the coffee table, taking a moment to drink and wipe his mouth with a napkin. He lets go of her a short second, only to shift and wrap his arms around her better. She lets herself melt against his chest and rests her hands on his, linking their fingers together.

“I feel the same,” he says after pressing a soft kiss on her shoulder. “I tried to make them understand that they are invading our privacy more often than not, but I’m not sure they got the message. Especially my father.”

“Hmpf. I don’t think they’ll get it until they walk in on us trying to have sex.” She snorts. “Even after that, actually. They’d probably still insist on coming to cook for us every couple of days. I feel like I’ve seen my father more in the past few weeks than I have in the past few years. It’s terrible.”

“Indeed. I never thought I’d be tired of seeing my father.”

“I bet you feel bad for thinking that.”

“I do,” he admits in a dejected voice. “But I also feel bad for not being able to spend more time with you. I really want to make it up to you.”

He kisses the side of her neck, making her shiver. He trails a few kisses up to her ear, nuzzling against her. Already, she can feel the warmth coiling in her belly. She _really_ wants him.

But the prospect of being interrupted yet again by their fathers makes it difficult for her to enjoy it. What good will it do her to get riled up if they can’t go through with it?

Dimitri’s breath is warm against her ear when he whispers, “I asked them not to come today. So… will you let me make it up to you, Felix?”

Oh. So he has planned for this, huh. Well, it promises to be interesting then.


	2. Chapter 2

He carries her to their bedroom, pressing searing kisses against the skin of her neck. She's already getting worked up, just from his kisses and anticipation. It has been so long since they’ve last had a moment to themselves and now they finally have the time and peace for it.

He lays her out on the bed, settling between her legs. She's wearing the same clothes as yesterday since she didn’t take a change of clothes before going to Annette and Mercedes' place, and her skirt hikes up on her thighs. Dimitri's hands are warm on her skin and she squirms, all too aware of the heat and wetness between her legs.

Despite his wandering hands, Dimitri takes his time. He kisses, licks and sucks marks on her skin, and she finds herself arching up into him. One of her hands flies up to grab at Dimitri's unbound hair.

"Dimitri…" she breathes out. He pulls away from her neck to kiss her proper on the mouth, his tongue making itself home with her own.

She rolls her hips, desperately trying to get some friction down there. She's not usually that needy, or at least it usually takes more time than this before she is. But the weight and warmth of him over her is almost too much and she wants to drown in it.

Eventually, he reaches down and cups her through her panties, not moving. Just the contact is enough for her to moan in his mouth and she grinds down against his hand. He chuckles low in his throat, clearly pleased at her reaction, and takes pity on her. He drags a finger up and down the line of her underwear, putting just the slightest pressure to be able to feel how soaked the fabric is. He groans, hiding his face in her neck.

"Already so wet for me… Felix…"

She lets out a particularly embarrassing noise but doesn't refute his words. She _is_ wet for him and him only. He's the only one who can get her so worked up so easily. And knowing that it's a mutual feeling? is absolutely empowering.

With the hand still buried in his hair, she keeps him close, and her other hand slips between them to rake her blunt nails against his chest. She feels his breath hitch when her nails catch on a nipple, and though she's still grinding onto his hand, she feels quite smug. It's a two-way game, after all, and she hates losing.

They part for a moment, just enough time to get undressed and she doesn't miss the way his gaze linger on the small bump of her stomach. She's still not used to it, but Dimitri has seemed fascinated from the day he had noticed it.

When he leans down to kiss again, his hands stroke her belly reverently. If she's being honest just for a quick moment, if the thought of having a child is much less scary now than it was when she found out she was pregnant, it's purely and simply because Dimitri is excited about it. For all he worries about whether he's going to be a good father, he's still overly excited and happy to have this child. Moments like this, where he seems in awe that she's carrying his— their child, they make Felix almost choke up on emotions she would rather not show so freely.

This time is no different and she tries to will away the tears gathering up in her eyes. They were supposed to have a hot, steamy moment, not to be crying out their feelings!

When he pulls away and sees her watery eyes, he merely smiles, sweet and loving and she hates that it's all it takes for her tears to fall. He brushes his thumb across the wet trail on her face, gentle, and kisses her again.

"I love you," he whispers on her lips.

And because she's angry at him for making her cry so easily, and angry at herself for being unable to say it back properly, she pulls him down and kisses him hard, biting down on his lip.

It at least gets him back on track with the program. He shuffles lower to kiss her breasts, mindful of their soreness. They're growing bigger as the weeks pass, and though it was much worse in the beginning, it's more bearable now. He takes one in mouth and lets a hand fondle the other. She moans softly, arching up into him. Dimitri is very good with both his mouth and fingers, and he never shies from demonstrating it.

The weight of his cock resting against her makes her all the more desperate for it and she tries to lift her hips to get him to catch up on that, too. He laughs against her, the sound of it twisting her insides deliciously. Seiros, does she love him. She never manages to say it, but she does.

The hand that isn't fondling her caresses its way down her body, making her shiver, lower and lower until his fingers reach her wet warmth, this time free of any cover.

She's so wet that the finger he slides down her labia has no trouble making the trip down to her slit and back up, circling her clit. She sighs, impatience and relief hitting her both. He uses a second finger to trap the little bundle of nerves under his fingertips and moves, gently yet firmly and she moans, uncaring of how loud she might be.

It feels _good_. Good to finally feel his fingers on her again after so much time, good to feel that coiling heat in her lower belly increase when her body already feels on fire from his previous touches.

"Dimitri, please— I need—" she begs him, praying that he gets the meaning.

When he finally gets a finger inside of her, quickly adding another one when he notices how easily the first one thrusts in and out, she can't help the sob of relief that escapes her. He soothes her immediately, kissing her face and brushing away her tears— when had she started crying again?— and really, she should be embarrassed at her own behavior but she's needed this for weeks now.

"I've got you Felix, don't worry," Dimitri murmurs against her temple. She doesn't know how he can remain so composed but she also can't tell if she's mad about it.

Eventually, he adds a third finger and when that isn't enough for her anymore, he reaches out for the lube in their bedside drawer. Felix is pretty sure they don't need it, that she has soaked through their sheets enough that even his cock should be able to slide in with no trouble, but she appreciates his thoughtfulness nonetheless. Always making sure she's at ease and pleased. Always mindful of her before giving in to his own desires. He's so sweet it's sickening at times and yet she can't find it in herself to complain, not when he looks at her like she's his whole world.

They've come a long way to get here. The road stretching before them is a long one, and one she's more than eager to walk with him.

He kisses her wet cheeks again, a slight amused glow in his eye, as though he's able to hear what she's thinking. She slaps him on the arm for good measure, scowling at him, even when her eyes get distracted by the movement of his hand coating his cock with lube. She licks her lips absent-mindedly, the heat in her lower body almost unbearable now.

He gently holds her legs a little wider and higher as he pushes in slowly, and a quick look at his face tells her it's more for his own sake than hers. He looks absolutely wrecked already and he's only got the head in. Maybe he isn’t as composed as she thought. Once he's fully sheathed inside of her, he leans down and kisses her deep and slow, a stark contrast to how they probably both feel at the moment.

And indeed, he starts pulling out before thrusting in again, a little more forcefully. The pace he sets is fast and unforgiving and along with their mingled breaths, it's moans and groans that they share.

He tries to reach down a hand to touch her, several times, but with the way he's going at it, he needs his full leverage so as not to fall on her and she laughs before forcing him to keep his arms where they are while her own hand goes to flick at her clit.

It's almost too much, really, and she's sure she could come just from feeling him inside of her, has done it before, but she knows he loves it when she gets herself off around him, knows he loves it when she comes completely undone under him from their joint efforts.

It doesn't take much time before she feels the wave of her orgasm crashing upon her and she cries out, calling out his name. She clamps down on him and he growls, biting down on her shoulder as he fucks her through her orgasm and chases his own. He comes deep inside of her, breathing heavily.

When he comes down from his high, he licks at the bite mark he left on her, kisses it apologetically. He lifts his head and she cups his cheeks to bring him down for a kiss, sweet and unhurried.

He pulls out a little after, ever careful, and keeps kissing her until she shivers, the cold seeping in now that the fire in their veins has dwindled back to a quiet, peaceful flame.

He pulls at the blankets to cover them and settles next to her, warm and content.

She realizes he's fully intending for them to rest now, which is entirely too welcome, but she feels that the moment is missing something. She knows what it is, too.

"Dimitri?" she asks quietly, checking if he's still awake.

He hums sleepily against her shoulder, which confirms that he's already well on his way to the lands of dreams for their impromptu nap. She only has a moment to make sure he hears her, then. It's surprisingly comforting, and stupidly sappy, to think that her words will follow him in his dreams, then.

"I love you."


End file.
